Los Doctores corazón de Hogwarts
by mione grint
Summary: Nuestro trio favorito y la menor de los Weasley resolviendo problemas amorosos anonimamente!


A/N: Hola!!! Hace poco leí algo parecido a esto y queria probar a ver que tal les parecía la idea a la gente de aquí de ff.net así que aquí va lo que queriamos plantearles mi amiga Mauxi Wood (mi colaboradora en Celos Malditos Celos) Esto va a ser como una especie de columna sobre problemas amorosos de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, durante cada capitulo el Doctor Corazón quien tiene una identidad "secreta" va a ser Hermione, Ron, Ginny o Harry, se van a alternar por capítulo, pero ninguno de ellos sabe quien es el doctor corazón, por lo que también ellos hacen preguntas. Este capítulo es como una especie de demostración de cómo va a desarrollar la cosa, en este nosotras inventamos las preguntas firmando como ciertos personajes que ya ustedes sabrán quienes son para el momento en el que terminen de leer la pregunta.. Al final de este capítulo habrá otra nota de autor para terminar de explicar como va a ser todo desde el segundo chap.  
  
Disclaimer: no somos dueñas de nada, solo de la cuenta en ff.net  
  
Sin más preámbulos el doctor o en este caso Doctora Corazón de este cap es nada más y nada menos que la señorita Hermione Granger!!!  
  
Doctor corazón: Tengo esta... "amiga" quien se la pasa todo el tiempo estudiando incluso cuando estamos a muchos meses de los exámenes y sigue presionándonos y regañándonos a mi mejor amigo y a mi para que estudiemos también, si no se la pasa estudiando se la pasa luchando por una causa perdida entiendase la liberación de los elfos domésticos o escribiendole cartas a su "amigo" de Bulgaria quien en realidad no tiene ningún tipo de intenciones sanas con ella ¿¿cómo hago para que mi amiga se de cuenta de que quiero pasar mas tiempo con ella sin discutir tanto y hacer que se olvide de Vic. su amigo Búlgaro para que este mas tiempo conmi.. Con sus amigos?? --- Firma: nada contra los búlgaros  
  
Querido "nada contra los búlgaros": yo no veo nada de malo con que tu amiga tnega un amigo por correo además en todo caso ese NO ES ASUNTO TUYO y si crees que no tiene buenas intenciones con ella, entonces deberías hablarlo con ella, en cuanto a lo de los elfos domésticos NO ES UNA CAUSA PÉRDIDA!!!! Me parece muy buena la idea de tu amiga y deberías apoyarla más con ello en lugar de criticarla al igual que con lo de los estudios, para que esperar si tienes tiempo ahora?? Nunca está de más una repasada a los temas vistos en clase tu y tu amigo deberían hacerle caso y dejar la holgazanería! Porque si te pones a ver para eso es para lo que estamos en Hogwarts para ESTUDIAR, eso es lo más importante además de la tarea y no romper las reglas claro está. Si no quieres discutir más con tu amiga, deberías hacerle caso y no llevarle la contraria a propósito todo el tiempo!!!!  
  
Querido Doctor Corazón: Tengo un problema, a mi mejor amiga le gusta mi hermano, quien por cierto es su mejor amigo, pero ella no lo admite, ella es muy inteligente para los libros y la esuela pero es estupida para este tipo de cosas y mi hermano... el es estúpido en todo, a el tambien le gusta ella y se la pasa todo el tiempo celándola de un amigo de ella, pero nunca va a admitir sus sentimientos por ella porque siempre están peleando sobre cosas estúpidas y ya me tienen a mi, al mejor amigo de ambos y al resto de su casa muy molestos y hartos de su actitud! Yo se que se quieren, su mejor amigo lo sabe hasta Draco Malfoy lo sabe! Todo el mundo lo sabe excepto ese par de tontos ¿¿qué hago para que dejen de pelear y se den cuenta de que se babean el uno por el otro??--- firma: El hada pelirroja.  
  
Querida Hada: Me has dejado perpleja! Vaya problema que tienes ahí. primero no creo que debas andar por ahí llamando a tus amigos estupidos o tontos. es muy ofensivo, me pregunto de quienes hablaras por que yo no conozco ninguna pareja así. hay mucha gente en Hogwarts tal vez no los he visto.. En todo caso tuy y el mejor amigo de ambos deberían hablar por separado con ellos sobre el tema y después hallar la forma de que los dos involucrados hablen sobre el tema incluyendo la parte del amigo de tu amiga porque algunas veces cierto amigos son muy celosos y envidiosos solo porque el amigo de su amiga es famoso y todas las chicas lo aman pero a el no!..... volviendo al tema deben asegurarse de que sus amigos se encuentren a solas sin romper ninguna regla de la escuela por supuesto!  
  
Doctora Corazón: me gusta cierta chica que antes enloquecía por mi pero yo estaba muy ocupado pensando en cierta oriental como prestarle atención a esta chica quien ahora pareciera no querer nada conmigo y que para colmo tiene un hermano sobreprotector quien resulta ser mi mejor amigo y que acabaría con mi vida si se enterase de que tengo sentimientos amorosos por su hermana ¿Qué puedo hacer? --- firma: La snitch verde  
  
Querido o querida snitch: que bueno que estas dispuesto a aceptar tus sentimientos por esta chica! Si de verdad la quieres parate en frente de ella cuando están a solas y dile lo que sientes, en cuanto al hermano sobreprotector.. Habla con el tranquilamente y con las palabras adecuadas, si es pelirrojo creo que deberías amarrarlo antes de darle la noticia.. Suerte!  
  
A/N: Esperamos que les haya gustado... la mecanica será la siguiente: desde el siguiente capítulo las preguntas las pueden hacer ustedes, es decir, ustedes dejan una pregunta pretendiendo ser un estudiante de Hogwarts y nosostras responderemos lo que creemos hubiese respondido el personaje quien en el proximo cap será el bello, hermoso guapísimo y adorable Ron Weasley así que dejen reviews con sus preguntas y nosotras responderemos lo que Ron diría!  
  
Mione Grint Mauxi Wood 


End file.
